legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 2
Chapter 2 of Battles of Doomsday centers around the short battle between little Lloyd Garmadon and the return of the mysterious silver Ninja. Story " After my father had defeated the Great Devourer, and ran off with the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, the other ninja agreed to teach me everything they knew, so that I’d be ready for my battle against my father. We jumped up in the air as like a victory thing or whatever, it was really cool! It’s weird how we got the timing right too! We landed on the ground and splashed in the Devourer’s gusts. “Alright ninja! Time to clean this mess up!” called Sensei excitedly. “What?! We have to clean this place now too?!” Jay exclaimed. The other ninja and I laughed, and we all grabbed a mop to start this dirty process… I started to sweep up the entrails of the giant snake, when we saw a flash of green light appear the next street over, and an audible “crap!” come from that same direction. There was another flash of light, then it was redirected right in front of us. From the green light came a silver ninja, dressed similarly to how our ZX ninja robes are fashioned. On his back her carried a silver katana and a golden staff that shimmered in the sunlight. He shot a look at Kai, and seemed to smirk under his light gray mask. “Hey buddy, long time no see!” He called to him, “You!!!” Kai exclaimed, and lunged at the mystery ninja. The silver ninja raised his hand in front of him, and a wall appeared in front of him, blocking Kai’s attack. “Yikes. I’m not here for you right now bud.” He said and flicked his wrist, causing the wall to disappear and leave Kai on the ground in disarray. “Kai, have you encountered this ninja before?” Uncle Wu asked. “Actually ya, I had a little battle with hot-head around last year. I’m actually here again for a similar reason-” he replied and looked straight at me. “M- me?” I asked. Uncle interjected before the mystery ninja could say anything “If you have a quarrel with my nephew, you’ll have to go through me. Where do you come from?” he asked. “I come from another place” the Silver Ninja replied. He drew his weapon. “You ready Lloyd?” “Agh!!” I yelped. “How do you know my name??” “Hey! That’s our green ninja!” Kai yelled at the silver ninja. “Oh, you’re boring.” The silver ninja swiped his hand up, and a translucent silver dome appeared over me and him, blocking the others from entering. “Lloyd!!!” Uncle Wu called. The ninja tried breaking through the silver dome, but nothing worked. The silver ninja pointed his sword at me; “Let’s go!” He lunged at me, sword in hand and swiped right under my legs. I avoided his attack, only barely. “Help!! I’m only 10!!” I called. By now, almost all of Ninjago City was crowded around the silver dome watching our ‘fight’ “Fight back!” The silver ninja called. Once again, he lunged at me, and hit me in the head. I fell onto the floor and started to cry The silver ninja looked flustered… he broke the silver dome and backed away from me “The green ninja’s only a kid…I’ll be back…” He raised his hand, and disappeared in a flash. I looked at my uncle and the other ninja and they frowned. “Who was that uncle Wu?” I asked “I… don’t know.” He replied solemnly. I looked at Kai, and saw a hot anger in his eyes. “We’ll get that silver ninja!” " Feedback Likes 117 on Instagram Comments @ninjagofancole: "NOICE I LOVE THIS" "CAN'T WAIT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT @matt.hew. "Did you do the art?" "It's dope af" @nin_jen47: "I will admit I'm starting to like this story Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters